


baby, you keep me warm

by lovecamedown



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, conserving heat, how did i write 3k of pure cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: On a mission to a different planet with a base that has clearly never heard of heating, Finn, Rey and Poe have to cuddle to keep warm. Really, it's not such a bad deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me on Tumblr but because I have absolutely no idea how to add links in to these notes, I can't add a direct link :') but it was from hophigh! Thank you!   
> PS this is unbeta'ed so any mistakes are mine and very much unintentional. Sorry if there are a lot; I wrote this on a bad day but it made things better so!!

D’Qar may only be at a minimum standard of living – although, to Rey, it’s luxury compared to her AT-AT – and the rooms may be shared and small and there may only be a few ‘freshers, but at least it’s _warm_.

At night, when Rey lies awake in her bunk, knowing Finn is in the bed above her and Poe is in the bunk on the other side of the room, she feels a peace come over her as she listens to the hum of the heating system keeping up the temperature balance of base. Sometimes the hum grows louder, sometimes softer, but it’s almost always rhythmic.

And she’ll tuck herself further under the covers, letting herself smile and feel safe, because it’s warm, and she’s never alone. (The only extra thing she ever really wants is for Finn and Poe to be lying in bed with her; but they’ve only just started this _thing_ between them and, besides, their bunks are so narrow that not even two people could fit in them).

This base, however, is lacking any kind of heating system whatsoever. It’s only temporary – they’re here on this planet for a few nights on a reconnaissance mission to check out the planet and its inhabitants for a possibility of Resistance support – but even five minutes in this place seems like a lifetime.

Finn, Poe and Rey have been given a room together. It features a huge double bed; so big they could honestly spread out as if it was three single beds and never know they were sharing. Rey isn’t sure how this is going to play out, though.

They only officially “started” their relationship about a week ago, and since then there’s only been a few little kisses and maybe holding hands here and there. If not for the lack of time they’ve had to themselves, it’s probably because they’re all so very new to this and (Rey especially) just feels strangely shy about it all. Because she wants to touch them. Kriff, does she want to touch them. She wants to always be touching them; innocently or not so innocently. But what if they think it’s weird? What if they’re not in to that?

(Well…she knows that all three of them are massively in to hugs and hands. Finn is constantly hugging everyone – especially her and Poe – at the first glimpse of anything good, or even anything bad. And Poe just loves to hold hands. He does it with Finn more, Rey has noticed, but it’s probably because she freezes up just a little when he does it. It’s not because she’s uncomfortable with it; it’s because she’s _so darn comfortable with it_ that it’s just very unfamiliar.)

So when they arrive in their room on this planet and Finn switches on the lights, putting down their shared bag of belongings by the door, Rey gasps when the cold air hits her. She’s just wearing her T-shirt, waistcoat, cropped trousers and boots, and it’s not the warmest of things she could have chosen.

“Fuck, it’s _freezing_ in here,” Poe comments. He looks around the room, presumably scanning for a heater of some kind. “You’d think a base that’s actually bigger than ours would have heating.”

“Maybe the inhabitants don’t get cold.” Finn suggests.

Rey shivers involuntarily and folds her arms over her chest. “Yeah, well, _we do_.”

“Maybe we could ask for a heater? A small one, at least?”

“Good idea,” Poe says, “I’ll go see if they have one.” Before he leaves the room, he pecks both of them on the forehead and for that moment, Rey isn’t so cold anymore.

But then he’s gone again and it’s still kriffing _freezing_.

“Do you want my jacket?” Finn asks after a moment. He comes around so he’s standing in front of her, and wow, his eyes are always so very kind.

“No, you’ll freeze—”

“Come on, Rey,” he’s already shrugging it off his shoulders, offering her a small smile as he does so. “You know I’ll be fine. It’s not the first time you’ve worn it.”

She giggles a little, accepting his gesture to shrug it over her shoulders and help her arms through the arm holes. “True. You know, that first time you gave it to me was another moment when I really realised how truly wonderful you are.”

He shrugs one shoulder and grins at her playfully. “Well, I try.”

And Rey is giggling again, this time shaking her head and looking down at the floor. His jacket is so big, and so warm from his body, and it smells just like Finn. She could melt, right here, right now. She could honestly close her eyes and sink in to this jacket forever, so long as it still smelled like him.

“Thank you,” she says. “For the jacket.”

“No problem. Here,” tentatively, watching her face the whole time, he reaches out and touches the tops of her arms with his hands. She nods, letting him know it’s okay. And then he rubs up and down her arms in fast, long motions, trying to warm her up with the friction of his movements. Rey kind of wishes his hands could be against her bare skin, but this is better than nothing. In fact, this is pretty darn great.

“Is that helping?” He asks.

Rey wants to close her eyes and lean in to him. She doesn’t, though; just smiles and nods. “Yes.”

Just a few moments later the door opens again, and Poe comes back with a small device in one hand. It’s not much bigger than both of his hands together, but it looks like some kind of heater, and _some_ heat must be better than nothing, right?

“This was all they had,” he says ruefully, closing the door behind him. “Apparently the non-humans that inhabit ninety percent of this planet don’t feel temperatures, and the humans are all so used to the cold climate that they only really notice when someone gets sick.”

“Oh. Well, at least we’ve got something.” Finn is still rubbing his hands up and down Rey’s arms. Rey can’t take her eyes off his face, even though he’s looking over at Poe now.

“Yeah,” Poe plugs the heater in to the outlet. “Although this thing looks pretty old, so I guess only time will tell how well it actually works.” When he flicks the switch on the device, there’s a few long seconds where nothing happens. But then a quiet, barely-there noise starts, and it’s blowing out just a trickle of lukewarm air.

Looking back up at the two of them, Poe bits his lip sheepishly. Rey looks at him for the first time since he came back and, kriff, he is so pretty too.

“So it’s not the best heater out there,” Finn says, “but it’ll work, if we give it time.”

“I guess so.”

“For now, should we…,” Rey starts, but her voice fades when she realises what she’s about to suggest. Her boys are looking at her, patiently waiting for her to finish. She looks back and forth between them and knows that, if it were appropriate to kiss them right now, she honestly wouldn’t be able to decide who to kiss first.

“Should we what?” Finn prompts gently. His hands remain against her arms, but they’re still now.

“Well, I…I read somewhere once that in a survival situation, when it’s a cold climate and when you’re not alone, the best way to maintain body temperature is to…well, to stay close to each other. To huddle together and stay in close contact so each person’s body heat heats up the other’s,” she says. Her cheeks are growing a little hot, and it’s surprising her body can even generate heat there right now because she can barely even feel her toes. “At least I…I think that’s what it said.”

To her surprise, both Poe and Finn’s faces light up in to the biggest grins.

“I think that _is_ the best way to maintain body heat,” Finn smiles, “I got taught that, too, back when I was in training.”

“Me, too.”

“So…are we gonna do this? You know…huddle together…,” Rey doesn’t exactly know how to put it, but Poe just says it how it is, and she is eternally grateful.

“You want to cuddle,” he says it like it’s half like a question and half like a statement.

“Well…I suppose I do, yeah. If—if that’s okay?”

Finn gently squeezes her arms. “Rey,” he grins, “we thought you’d never ask.”

She looks back at Finn and smiles in return. “Really?”

“Yup,” Poe says from behind her. “We can all cuddle under the blankets on the bed. Needs must, I suppose.” He teases.

“Yeah, I _guess_ I can put up with being in close proximity with you guys for the rest of the day. If I absolutely _have_ to.”

Rey laughs and it makes both of them grin.

As Poe pulls back the covers, he turns back to face Finn and Rey and suddenly looks a little sheepish. “Um…the other best thing to do to keep warm is to, um…not be wearing any thick clothing. It allows the heat of our bodies to get to each other easier.”

Rey blushes.

“That sounded like I meant it in a different way, oh kriff,” Poe laughs nervously and shakes his head. “I mean—we don’t have to do that, if you don’t want to.”

But Rey is already taking off Finn’s jacket, and both Finn and Poe smile at her. They all take off their shoes, Poe takes his jacket off, and then Rey strips off her waistcoat and discards it on the floor.

“How do you want to do this?” Finn asks before they lie down.

“Can I go in the middle?” Rey suddenly asks, surprising herself by how bold she sounds. “I’m just…I’m really, really cold.” She’s still shivering; her whole body shaking and occasionally doing one big tremble in her legs every few minutes. Her teeth are chattering.

“Of course,” Poe says softly. “I’ll go in first, then Rey, then Finn. That OK?”

“That sounds perfect.” Finn smiles, watching as Poe climbs under the covers and shuffles to the other side. Rey climbs in after Poe and moves so her back is pressed against his chest. Her heart is beating fast, but in a good way, because she’s wanted to be this close to them for such a long time and now it’s finally happening.

When Finn gets in too, he pulls the covers down over them and settles so he’s facing Rey. Poe’s arm comes over Rey’s waist, the ends of his fingers just touching Finn’s T-shirt. He presses his face in to the back of her head and Rey swears she hears him breathe in, like he’s taking in how she smells. (She can’t blame him; she does the same to them whenever they’re close).

Finn presses a light kiss to Rey’s forehead before she shuffles down so her head can fit just under his neck. He’s so warm. They’re both so warm.

Finn wraps his arm over Rey’s waist too, forearm brushing against Poe’s, hand sitting against Poe’s waist. He looks up at Poe and smiles softly, and he smiles back. They’ve both got their faces in Rey’s hair. Finn squeezes Poe’s waist and he hums contentedly in response.

“This was such a good idea,” Rey whispers softly. She has her arm wrapped right around Finn’s shoulder, hand sitting against his neck and playing with his hair.

“It was.”

“Yeah,” Finn sighs. “It really was.”

Their collective warmth surrounds her and envelops her like a blanket, and she can hear Finn’s heartbeat under her ear; can feel Poe’s breath brushing the back of her neck. She’s not sure now why she was ever nervous about cuddling with them. It’s just as comfortable – if not _more_ comfortable – than when they sit together and talk or read or even just in silence. Because it’s Finn and Poe, and she loves them both so dearly, and she trusts them with her life. And now they’re actually doing it instead of just thinking about it, Rey realises that cuddling is one of the best things in the world. As good as kissing; maybe even better.

She worries that if they so much as move one bit, the warmth will suddenly disappear, so she holds them in close to her and doesn’t let go.

“We’re not going anywhere,” Poe whispers when she holds them even tighter, leaving a chaste kiss on the shell of her ear.

“Yep,” Finn whispers in agreement, kissing the top of her head, “we’re staying right here. Don’t worry.”

“Just…don’t let go.”

Poe shakes his head. “We won’t.”

“Never.”

 

They lie like this for what must be hours – glorious, comfortable, warm and lovely hours – and by the time Rey actually realises how much time has passed, she realises it’s dark outside now and her stomach is rumbling just a little.

“You okay?” Finn asks, whispering just in case Poe has fallen asleep. He must have sensed a disturbance in her through the Force.

“Yeah,” Rey replies, “just a little hungry now.”

“I think it must be time to eat.”

“But I don’t want to get up.” Rey pouts and pushes her face further in to the crook of Finn’s neck.

He chuckles quietly. “I know. I don’t think you’ll be able to, anyway; I think Poe has fallen asleep with you like that.”

“‘m still awake,” a sleepy voice murmurs in to the back of Rey’s neck. He doesn’t sound very convincing, though; his voice is thick and drowsy as if he’s actually been asleep but only just woken up.

Finn reaches over Rey to brush some hair from Poe’s face. “Really? You seem pretty sleepy to us.”

“Sleepy,” Poe says, “but not asleep.”

Giggling, Rey finds Poe’s hand and squeezes it. At least, she assumes it’s Poe’s hand; it feels like Poe’s hand, and her eyes are closed so that's all she has to go by. But when they’re all curled up like this, it’s such a huge tangle of limbs that it’s hard to tell where one of them ends and the other begins.

That’s okay, though; it just makes Rey smile because she’s so close to them and they’re touching almost everywhere.

She can feel the rise and fall of both of their chests as they breathe; Finn’s against her face and Poe’s against her back. It’s a comforting feeling. Especially when all of their breathing seems to be in sync, and it feels strangely but wonderfully intimate.

“Do we have to go to a mess hall or something, to eat?” Rey asks after a few more moments of silence. She’s got her hand back around the nape of Finn’s neck and she’s playing with his hair between her fingers. It’s so soft and the curls are so tight and thick that it’s impossible not to want to run your hands over it _all the kriffing time_.

“They said that there are meals in the mess hall here, but if we want anything more upmarket we can go to one of the restaurants in the city.”

“Or,” Finn adds, “we could just stay in our room and eat the rations we packed for situations just like this one. And they’re nice rations, too. I brought your favourite snack bars, Rey.”

“The fruity ones?” Her voice perks up hopefully.

Finn chuckles, “the fruity ones.”

“Well what do you want to do? I don’t mind going out if you want to eat something hot.” Rey says.

“I don’t mind,” Finn answers honestly.

“Neither do I.”

“That’s really helpful.” She says sarcastically, earning a chuckle from both of her boys. It makes her heart do a little flutter in her chest.

After a moment, Finn shrugs one shoulder lightly. “I vote we stay in.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I agree,” Poe nods, face still pressed right in to Rey’s hair. “I can go to the mess and get us some hot cocoas afterwards. It’s only down the corridor.”

“Are you sure?” asks Finn.

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.”

Rey chimes in, “shall we eat something now? My stomach won’t stop rumbling.”

Finn chuckles and kisses her head. “Of course. Just so long as you’re ready to move.”

“Ugghhh,” Rey groans, holding both of them closer to her. “I don’t want to get up. I’m so warm and _cosy_.”

They both laugh again. There’s a small moment of silence as Finn shuffles a little so his face is at the same level as Rey’s. He gently brings his finger under her chin and lifts her face up to look at him, eyes glancing down at her lips. She smiles softly at him and he takes it as permission to lean in and place a soft kiss against her lips. When he pulls back, Rey’s eyes are still closed, as if she’s waiting for him to kiss her again.

When he doesn’t, she takes it upon herself. Leans back in and catches his lips with hers, bringing her hand up to cup the back of his head. Her mouth moves with his for a few long moments, his hand finding its way to her waist where Poe’s hand is sitting waiting for him to take. He does.

And, when she pulls away, she slowly and carefully rolls on to her back and looks at Poe.

“Your turn?” She asks hopefully.

Grinning, Poe nods. He brings his hand up to gently cup her cheek and then leans in to kiss her; soft, slow, light. It makes her want even more. So much more.…

Rey sighs happily and keeps her eyes closed when he's pulled away. “I love you both,” she says, her voice tiny. It’s not scary to say this; even though it’s the first time. Because she’s pretty sure they already know anyway. “You know that, right?”

When Rey’s eyes squint open just a little, she sees that they’re smiling softly at her, like they’re in awe of her words. (Or maybe just in awe of her).

“We know,” Finn and Poe answer at the same time, and then they look at each other and burst in to lovely little giggles. They lean forward and place a kiss on each other’s lips, long but chaste.

“I love you both, too,” Finn says first, kissing Poe again before leaning down to kiss Rey. “So much.”

“And I love both of you, too. With all my heart.” Poe settles his head in the place where Rey’s neck meets her shoulder and pulls Finn down with him. They both cuddle up to Rey and she holds them tight, kissing both of their heads as much as she possibly can, making them laugh again. It’s such a beautiful sound.

“You’re my two favourite people,” Rey whispers. “In the whole galaxy.”

“Ditto.”

“Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this. Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes. It's been so long since I last wrote for this ship and honestly I've missed them so much. The fandom has kind of dispersed which makes me sad. And my inspiration ran dry, so thank you so much to the prompter; this took right away!   
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed, and comments are always appreciated if you can :)
> 
> Love :* xxx


End file.
